


Babylon 6 Episode 3: Secrets and Lies

by Jameson9101322



Series: Babylon 5: Season 6 -- The Babylon 6 Fan Comic [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Comic, Fancomic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 63
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/pseuds/Jameson9101322
Summary: Episode 3 of the ongoing sequel fancomic. Events occur after Call to Arms (watch it if you want to be caught up)The Drakh plague is ravaging Earth. President Sheridan is doing his best to help his people find a cure, unfortunately it will take help from the Centauri and the reserved Emperor Mollari is a hard man to reach.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Timov. This is a very important moment


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senna's new mom and dad are fighting


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is the sound of a bomb dropping


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franklin's not looking good... must be that bioweapon


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a seating chart for where all the different races belong on these tiers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ta'Lon, speak some sense to this circus


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the grouchy Drazi


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah politics. Work hard every day. Get little to nothing actually done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Mike!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time Sheridan met a Technomage it was Galen and he was just awful


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Susan... still hurting after all these years.


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir's in deep


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can you say 'no' to that face?


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Timov so much....


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, she tried anyway


	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit


	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've run out of backlog at this point so if there are breaks in uploads coming up it's because I'm drawing pages as I go ><


	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61




	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a short break after this. There's one more scene left before the episode is over. BBS!


End file.
